


Nothing more than just a fling in NYC.. Maybe ?

by wingwinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Lies, M/M, fling in fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwinist/pseuds/wingwinist
Summary: Doyoung is a busy business man who wants to love again and Taeyong is trying to recover from a heartbreak. What will happen when they meet each other and started spending time together? Cuddles , late night talks and dates. Will they end up together ?  Maybe?





	Nothing more than just a fling in NYC.. Maybe ?

**Author's Note:**

> +2000 words ..... This is my first time publishing something i wrote. This was written out of pure jobless culture . I hope you guys enjoy reading it ;') since it's just for fun . Kudos if you liked it . Also you can recommend me what to write next time ! Thank You !
> 
> twitter : https://twitter.com/hyck_fullsun

Start  
It’s raining season in New York .The water droplets fall like they simply cannot think of anything better to do and the cold air felt like a brick slapped to the face. It was not a good day to go out , people would rather stay in bed and wrap themselves in a blanket. It was not an option for Kim Doyoung who has to fly to NYC for a business meeting . Meanwhile Lee Taeyong booked a flight for a vacation ( post-break up vacay) which he thought would cheer him up but instead because of the rain it made him felt even more depressed and heartbroken. 

The Fling   
It all started when the two locked eyes at the airport lounge. Doyoung gave a huge pair of smile towards Taeyong which made him felt warm. Doyoung may look cold on the outside and all but the truth is he’s really kind hearted and a softy. Asian eyes , round nose , and gummy bear smile -Doyoung. Big round eyes , sculptured face made by god and a bit clumsy-Taeyong. Their looks don’t match their personality but like switched which is why they are perfect for each other. The plane was about to board so everyone stood in line and got in the plane . When Taeyong arrived at his seat he was shocked to see Doyoung is seating at the window seat. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He was excited. A few seconds atfer Doyoung felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Taeyong. “Hi” Taeyong said with the biggest smile ever. “Oh ! Hi , it’s you again! What a coincidence. ” Doyoung said in a giggly tone. That is how they got to talking for that 7-8 hour flight.In the midst of talking the plane experienced a turbulence. The turbulence was horrifying that caused Taeyong to have a panic attack. Out of fear, unconsciously Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s arm and hugged it real tight. Taeyong was shaking . Doyoung was shocked and felt pity towards Taeyong so he hugged Taeyong and pulled him closer to make him feel safe. Once the turbulence was over and Taeyong realizing the situation , he was blushing so hard out of embarrassment . Taeyong quickly pushed Doyoung’s arms away and apologized immediately. “ haha , cute” Doyoung blurted out. Taeyong blushed harder when he heard. Taeyong didn’t even want to look at Doyoung and so he pretended to sleep. Whilst he was pretending to sleep , he heard whispers “ hey I know you’re not sleeping. You look really cute pretending though. Come on lets talk now I am bored”. Taeyong slowly lifted his blanket and faced Doyoung. Now they are facing each other. No words needed. Both lost in each other’s gaze. “ This is weird” Taeyong said. “ What is ?”Doyoung asked. “ How we became so close in a few hours , its like we are soulmates who finally met” Taeyong replied. “ Well maybe we are , I enjoy your existence and I hope we can stay soulmates” Doyoung replied whilst slipping a piece of paper under Taeyong’s palm. Doyoung gave Taeyong his number hoping that they can contact each other because the truth is Doyoung hasn’t been able to talk with someone outside of work in a long time due to his busy schedules with meetings after meetings. It felt nice for once to get to know someone new and not work related. He felt alive again.

Finally after 7-8 long hours of sleeping , talking and a good amount of face staring the plane is about to land . Taeyong hoped that the plane would never land because he didn’t want to part ways with Doyoung . Doyoung felt the same way knowing that once he arrive he has to check-in and a busy day ahead of him . He would rather hangout with Taeyong if he had the chance. They said their goodbye(s) and hugged on the plane before walking out . Taeyong wanted to ask Doyoung out for dinner but didn’t get a chance to because as they landed Doyoung’s phone starts to chime non-stop. He was a in a rush. Taeyong slowly walked to the baggage waiting area and scanned for Doyoung but he was no where to be found . In midst of waiting Taeyong realized that he didn’t book a hotel to stay in. “ugh” he groaned in frustration. Taeyong quickly went outside after he got his luggage to catch a taxi. He asked the taxi to bring him to the nearest hotel available. 

At the hotel he ran in quickly in fear that the hotel would be fully booked and as expected it was. Taeyong was lost he didn’t know what to do because it’s late and he is tired. He went to the bathroom to freshen up and that is when he got lucky. “ oh my god ! hi ! it’s you again!” “ I didn’t expect to see you here” Doyoung said to Taeyong. “ oh ! hi ! , I’m not actually staying here the hotel is fully booked unfortunately and I don’t have a place to stay” Taeyong said with his big round eyes looking all sad and lips all pouty. “ Oh well, you can stay with me tonight if you want to?” “ My assistant booked a suite for me “ “ it’s too big and lonely , I would enjoy your company” Doyoung said with a smirk on his face. Taeyong tried to ignore the look on Doyoung’s face. His heart was beating fast. “ R-eally ? you mean it ?” “ Thank You so much ! You don’t know how much this means to me !” Taeyong bowed 90 degree and stuttered.

Finally they went up to the suite. “ Wow ! This is so beautiful” Taeyong gasped.  
Doyoung laughed at how cute Taeyong is acting. Doyoung showed Taeyong the spare room he can use and the room that Doyoung use’s. Both unpacked quietly. After finish unpacking Taeyong kocked on Doyoung’s door. He was hungry so he went to ask permission if he can ordr room service. Both of them were hungry and so they went all in ordering food. Whilst waiting for Doyoung had to take a business call so Taeyong quietly went out to the veranda to give him privacy. The night view from the veranda was amazing. City lights shines bright throughout NYC. Not long after food came. “ Taeyong ! the food is here!” Doyoung shouted excitedly. “ okay I’m coming !” . They stuffed their faces with food as if they haven’t eaten in a year . Once they are done eating , Taeyong cleaned up. Doyoung said goodnight and went to bed immediately because he has to get up early for a meeting. Taeyong stayed up a bit enjoying the view of NYC and drinking tea. He doesn’t have anything planned for tomorrow. That is how their first night ended.

The Ex and The Meeting   
Doyoung’s alarm was ringing loud at 7am. “ARGH!” he scoffed, rolling over in the slovenly sheets as the sunlight kissed his face. He really didn’t want to wake up. He doesn’t want to attend the meeting because the person he has to meet is his ex lover. The blonde ,the possessive , the obsessed and the annoying , Kim Jungwoo. Jungwoo’s father is the buyer that is interested in Doyoung’s work. Jungwoo father of course let Jungwoo handle it. Doyoung had sleepless nights and crazy amount of coffee(s) over this work he had done. It’s a big deal for him. He can either get promoted or fired depending on today’s meeting. Doyoung was all dressed looking like a billionaire but he was nervous and sweating. Before he left , he swing by Taeyong’s room. Taeyong was all wrapped up in the sheets looking so tiny and adorable. Staring at Taeyong sleeping made Doyoung less nervous for a while at least. Taeyong’s alarm went off suddenly. Taeyong woke up and saw a silhouette at the door. He screamed and Doyoung was caught off guard because he was staring at Taeyong sleeping. What a chaos. Taeyong then laughed out of embarrassment (again) Taeyong wished him all the best with today’s meeting. “ Could you just stay here , until I finish the meeting?” “ I want to take you out for lunch, you could order in for breakfast ” Doyoung said in a needy tone. “ oh okay, I have no plans whatsoever, it’s fine . I’m just planning on sleeping again” Taeyong said. Doyoung’s phone rang signaling that his driver is here. “ Goodluck !” Taeyong shouted . 

Taeyong didn’t sleep he went to the living room and started to set up his game. Once he got bored playing , he just sat and started to read old coversations of him and his ex . He got teary and cried. That is how Taeyong’s morning went.  
Doyoung arrived at the building. He reviewed his presentation over and over again refusing to get out of the car. His anxiety was building up. Luckily his assistant was there to calm him down. Once he is calm , he walked out and the first person who greeted him was his ex , Jungwoo. “Hi. It’s been a while. Looking fine I see , well not for long I hope” “ I don’t like seeing you happy” Jungwoo whispered in his ear and hugged him. “ ah, unbelievable” “ don’t do this here” “ we can talk in private after” “ let’s keep this professional” Doyoung said in a cold tone. In the middle of meeting Jungwoo decided to provoke Doyoung by telling him that his work is not worth it and how he wants to cancel the deal. Doyoung’s face dropped. “ But Jungwoo your father is the buyer , you have no authority over this. You don’t even do your job properly. You are only here because you begged him and I know it !” Doyoung shouted at Jungwoo which made everyone in the room felt tense. Jungwoo was pissed and embarrassed. He stormed out of the room. Doyoung continued with meeting. The meeting was successful. Once it was over and everyone left Jungwoo came into the room to talk to Doyoung . “ Why did you have to embarrass me!” Jungwoo pushed Doyoung’s shoulders. “ Listen up , you idiot . I worked hard on this project and it’s precious to me. Why can’t you be supportive of me ? because if you were , we can be friends and not enemies. It wasn’t my fault that your father woldn’t give you the position. You have to earn it” . What happened between Jungwoo and Doyoung was that they used to work under the same company which was owned by Mr.Kim ( jungwoo’s father) . That company was where they fell in love. But one day Mr.Kim offered Doyoung a higher position in the company and Jungwoo got jealous of that. He has longed for the position ever since he was a teen but his father won’t give it to him. Blinded by jealousy and anger Jungwoo slept with Doyoung’s brother. Doyoung found out a few months later and quit the company because he was embarrassed and ashamed . The whole company looked down on him and started saying how he got promoted because he was dating Jungwoo . At that time the company didn’t know they were dating. They only knew once Doyoung quit. Doyoung quit his job and went back to his parents for a year. Gossip got the best of him. He was depressed, unmotivated and jobless. He helped his mom run her cake shop until his mother told him to start his own company. His mother helped him every step of the way and promised him that he will succeed. He had reassurance because his mother used to be a business woman herself. In the midst of healing himself he starts to brainstorm for the company he wanted to run. In the end he succeeded and became a rich young CEO of his own company.

 

It was almost lunch hour , Taeyong decided to text Doyoung to ask if the meeting was over. Taeyong was all dressed up in casual outfit ready to go out. As soon as he sent the text , he got a call from Doyoung. “ I’m on my way up, I’m near” Doyoung was panting through the phone call. Taeyong walked to te door to greet Doyoung who was sweating as if he ran 100 miles marathon. “ Why on earth are you sweating so much ?” Taeyong said. “ I thought I was late to take you out for lunch . I ran here because I didn’t want to be an asshole who kept you waiting” Doyoung said with a hug. Taeyong was confused but happy. “ Let me shower real quick and change then we can go out for lunch”. “ Take your time Doie” Taeyong said. “ Doie?” Doyoung asked. “ Oh it’s nothing , I’m sorry” Taeyong panicked.

Doyoung told his driver to take the day off because he wanted to drive Taeyong himself. Doyoung used to live in Nyc for a couple years so he knows the way around town. Their lunch unexpectedly became a date. Before their lunch date. Taeyong promised himself that he would move on. He really wants to forget about his past lover because it’s been years now. Taeyong has developed feelings for Doyoung ever since Doyoung flashed his gummy smiles at him but he wasn’t sure if Doyoung is gay or straight. Doyoung too slowly started to feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he is with Taeyong. “ How was the meeting today?”. “ It went well actually even though my ex was there and tried to ruin it for me. He failed. I defeated him and I got promoted today !”. “ Oh ? Him?” “oh and Congrats on getting promoted !” Taeyong blurted out. “Yes, him. I’m gay Taeyong. Do you have a problem with that” Doyoung asked. “ Well , no I’m actually gay too.” Taeyong giggled. “ Well then perfect” “ Where are we going ?” Taeyong asked with a curious tone. “ I’m taking you on a tourist date today.” Doyoung said with a smirk. In Taeyong’s head he was like “ date? did I hear him right we just met ? I like him but wow this guy is brave”. “Oh a date ? You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go or not”. Doyoung suddenly stopped his car to the side. He looked at Taeyong in the eyes, held his hands and said “ Taeyong I know we just met and all but I feel this really strong connection between us and I hope it’s okay if I take you out o a date today ?” Taeyong , a softy he is got teary eyed and said “ Jesus how are you so brave and romantic. And yes of course I’ll go on a date with you” They went to every famous attraction in Nyc and ate dinner at a fancy restaurant.

 

After dinner , they went back to the hotel and Taeyong started to pack his stuff. Doyoung was confused to why he was doing that. “ Why are you packing your stuff Yongie?” “ Oh since you paid for this room , I feel bad staying any longer. The receptionist told me there’s a room empty for me. I’ll move to that room. Plus you are flying back tomorrow right? I’ll be here for a week or so.” “Please don’t leave” Doyoung said. “ You are silly you have to fly home tomorrow” “ No I don’t , I can cancel everything for a week .” Doyoung now has his hands wrapped around Taeyong’s waist. Taeyong felt his face burn. “ Will you really do that for a stranger you just met yesterday?” Doyoung pressed his lips against Taeyong conneting them so suddenly. “ Yes, I would because I think I kinda love you ? Maybe?” Doyoung smirked. “ I maybe am in love with you too” The night was filled with kisses and cuddles. Doyoung ended up staying in Nyc for a whole week with Taeyong . They went on more dates in order to get to know each other better. It took them one flight , one night , one date to fall in love.

THE END.


End file.
